<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildfire by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499403">Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega!Tony/Alpha!Peter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Choking (not much tho), Collars, Crying, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Peter Parker is a Brat, Peter is in his 20's, Rough Sex, Sub Peter Parker, This is technically a sequel to 'Spider' but it's all smut, Well... Peter wears a collar, mentions of possible future mpreg, so not necessary to read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as FRIDAY informed him that his mate was in the elevator (suspiciously early at that), Peter scrambled to kneel at the door. Fully prepared to grovel and beg for forgiveness.</p><p>At least until he smelled it.</p><p>Tony’s scent amplified tenfold and mouth-wateringly sweet with arousal and slick.</p><p>He was in heat. And Peter almost felt guilty for the relief that washed over him when he realized that he wouldn’t have to fear for the life of his knot quite yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega!Tony/Alpha!Peter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/gifts">Shivanessa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! This was a request from Shivanessa for my Omega!Tony/Alpha!Peter oneshot to continue and expand on it with Tony going into heat.</p><p>Soooo here it is!</p><p>Hope you guys like it &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly? Peter was terrified.</p><p>In a fit of arousal, possessiveness, and pure bratty defiance, he sent a video to Tony. Bitter that his Omega was spending so much more time at work. Especially when they were trying to start a family and both of them knew Tony would be going into heat soon. He’s been off his suppressants for a week now and it was only a matter of time. Peter could tell it was going to be soon. Tony’s scent turning sweeter and stronger, the Omega becoming more affectionate. </p><p>It ignited a sort of possessive reaction in Peter and he absolutely hated the idea of Tony leaving the penthouse at all. Let alone being off at work for 10 hours a day. </p><p>So maybe he was being a little irrational when he recorded himself jacking off, staining one of Tony’s nice crisp work shirts with his cum. </p><p>The only thing he was sent in response was, ‘You’re going to regret that.’</p><p>As if Peter didn’t already. He had no idea what had even gotten into him. It was such an out of character thing for him to do and the second he had hit the ‘send’ button he was already regretting it and all of his decisions leading him up to that point.</p><p>Trying to remedy it even in the slightest and possibly get back into his Omega’s good graces, he made sure he was scantily clad in only his little gold collar and he had even prepped himself - a pretty little jeweled plug holding him open - for when Tony got home.</p><p>As soon as FRIDAY informed him that his mate was in the elevator (suspiciously early at that), Peter scrambled to kneel at the door. Fully prepared to grovel and beg for forgiveness.</p><p>At least until he smelled it.</p><p>Tony’s scent amplified tenfold and mouth-wateringly sweet with arousal and slick.</p><p>He was in heat. And Peter almost felt guilty for the relief that washed over him when he realized that he wouldn’t have to fear for the life of his knot quite yet. </p><p>Peter jerked his head up when he heard the door open, swallowing hard when he saw the Omega. Already looking flushed and breathless. Probably two seconds away from soaking through those expensive dress pants with the slick Peter could already smell.</p><p>"You're still getting punished, brat, don't look so relieved," Tony growled, voice dipping low and rough, before Peter could even say anything. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Did I say you could speak?” Tony snapped, glaring down at Peter as he shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. </p><p>Peter felt his mouth go dry, cock twitching when Tony grabbed his hair tight and forced him to look up at the Omega. "You do realize I have toys I can use, right? I don't need your knot and I have half a mind to put you in a cage and make you watch me fuck myself after how fucking bad you've been, pet.”</p><p>Peter couldn't stop the little whimper that left his mouth at that, already completely hard just from being so close to the Omega. </p><p>"You should feel incredibly lucky that I want kids. ‘S the only reason I’m delaying your punishment,” Tony growled, wrapping a hand around Peter’s throat and squeezing until Peter felt dizzy. “Enjoy this. Because as soon as my heat is over you’re not going to cum for a <i>long</i> time.”</p><p>Peter’s head swam with a mix of arousal and lack of oxygen, gasping in air when Tony let go of his neck. His cock throbbing painfully. Seeing and <i>smelling</i> his mate in heat, thinking about knotting him, filling him up, getting him pregnant was almost too much for him to handle.</p><p>Peter yelped as Tony yanked him up with his collar and crashed their mouths together into a bruising kiss. It took a second for Peter to steady himself, wrapping his arms tight around Tony’s waist and kissing back with the same ferocity until Tony pulled away. Gripping him at the nape of his neck in the way that made Peter feel small despite being taller than his Omega. </p><p>He didn’t even try to resist as Tony shoved him face down down against the couch, just scrambling for purchase against the arm of it, getting his knees underneath him. </p><p>“Well I guess you can do something right after all,” Tony growled, pulling the plug out just a little before twisting it and pushing it back in. Peter moaning lewdly and pressing his forehead against the arm of the couch. He gasped when Tony pulled it out all the way, sucking in a sharp breath when he heard Tony unzipping his pants - plug haphazardly tossed to the floor. </p><p>And then the Omega was pushing into him, fucking him hard and fast and all Peter could do was grip the fabric of the couch, letting out little punched out grunts and breathless moans. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to think of absolutely anything except for how badly he wanted to cum. Tony would be <i>furious</i> if he popped his knot right now.</p><p>Anyways, Tony was just fucking him to take the edge off. The main event was going to come soon. But if the way Tony was fucking him - all rough and obviously not even caring about Peter’s pleasure - said anything, Tony must’ve been riled up and frustrated for a while… Probably since Peter sent that video. Which, honestly? Turned Peter on even more. Being treated like a toy for his Omega and knowing that he was the one that got him so riled up. </p><p>It didn’t take long, thankfully, Tony panting harshly and moaning as he buried himself deep inside Peter. The Alpha had to bite down on the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood to stop himself from cumming, also.</p><p>Peter whimpered as Tony pulled out, melting against the couch and trying to catch his breath and calm down. </p><p>“You’ve got two minutes to pull yourself together,” Tony said, voice rough and breathless. “I don’t want you popping your knot the second you get inside of me,” he said, and Peter felt the shift of the couch as the Omega stood. </p><p>Peter pushed himself up to sit, cock still throbbing painfully and watching Tony saunter towards their bedroom, hips swaying and shedding clothes on the way, didn’t help in the slightest.</p><p>The Alpha, despite all of his instincts screaming at him to follow, stayed behind for a few moments. Just long enough to get his breathing under control and not feel like he was going to cum at any little touch.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Peter got up and followed. He stopped short in the doorway, choking on nothing but air when he saw the display waiting for him.</p><p>Tony was presenting. </p><p>Hips in the air, back beautifully arched, arms crossed to pillow his cheek against. His ass on full display, absolutely dripping wet with slick. </p><p>“What’re you waiting for, kitten?” Tony rasped, swaying his hips in invitation. “Be a good pet and come fuck me.”</p><p>Tony’s voice snapped Peter out of his daze, quickly crossing the room to crawl onto the bed and kneel behind Tony. “Oh my God,” he whined, pressing a thumb against Tony’s hole and groaning when he was met with hardly any resistance. </p><p>“C’mon, Alpha, before I change my mind,” Tony growled, pressing back against Peter. “Fuck me like you mean it. You know how I like it and I swear to God, if you tease me I- Ah!” Tony’s words were cut off by a long, low moan when Peter pushed into him.</p><p>Peter didn’t need to hear the threat. Grinding deep inside of the Omega with a low groan before pulling almost all of the way out and slamming back in, gripping Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise. “F-Fuck, oh my God, Tony. You’re so fucking wet,” he moaned, fucking into him hard and fast just like Tony wanted and trying desperately not to pop his knot too soon.</p><p>Tony wasn’t making it easy. Writhing underneath him, moaning like Peter’s never heard before, encouraging him to go harder, faster. Peter’s never been with an Omega in heat before and he already had a little bit of a hair trigger when it came to Tony. </p><p>The Alpha leaned down over Tony on shaking arms, biting against the crook of his neck where he’d already left a mark. “‘M close,” he gasped when he felt his knot starting to swell. “‘M close, Tony - Fuck, p-please, please Daddy can I cum? Can I knot you? Please? Ahh,” Peter whined, trying desperately to hold on until he got permission.</p><p>“F-Fuck yeah, baby, knot me - Please,” Tony barely managed to gasp out, shaking when he felt Peter’s knot start to catch on his rim. Also teetering right on the edge.</p><p>“O-Oh my God, fuck, Tony, ahh” Peter gasped, biting down hard on the mating mark and burying himself as deep as he could inside of his Omega as his knot swelled and locked them together. </p><p>That was all it took before Tony was also cumming, clenching around Peter’s knot and letting out the most beautiful, high pitched cries of pleasure that Peter’s ever heard. Milking Peter’s knot for all he had and prolonging the Alpha’s orgasm, too. </p><p>Peter lost a few seconds there. Realizing they ended up on their sides without remembering how they got there, Peter wrapped tight around Tony as they tried to catch their breaths. The Omega laying bonelessly in Peter’s arms.</p><p>Peter gasped when Tony clenched around him again, biting against Tony’s shoulder as he ground his hips against him. Not even able to control himself as Tony moaned weakly, rocking back against Peter and whimpering as the Alpha filled him again. Peter’s cock twitching and knot throbbing almost painfully.</p><p>“Fuck, Alpha,” Tony groaned, writhing in his arms and grabbing Peter’s wrist and pushing his hand down to wrap around the Omega’s cock. “Need more, baby, please,” Tony whined, grinding back against Peter still, hole desperately clenching around him. “Fuck - Please, Alpha.”</p><p>Peter was almost sure he was hallucinating because Tony <i>never</i> begged. At least not really. Not like this. All desperate and high pitched, no hint of a threat just… pure need. “Tony,” Peter groaned, rocking his hips as much as his knot allowed and working his hand up and down Tony’s slick cock. </p><p>Tony gasped, hips working in tandem with Peter’s and letting out little whimpers and whines of pleasure. “Alpha - Alpha, fuck, please, n-need - ahh - n-need more, fill me up, baby, please,” Tony sobbed, and Peter let out a rough groan as he felt his cock twitch and release again. Which was insane. He’s never cum this much. Not even when he was in rut. </p><p>At this rate, Peter’s knot was never going to go down. He managed to get his other arm around Tony to rub and pinch at his nipples - getting the most beautiful high pitched whine at the stimulation and feeling Tony’s body go rigid again, clenching tight around him as a few weak little spurts of cum dribbled over Peter’s hand. </p><p>Tony was shaking like a leaf in Peter’s hold but he was still grinding back against him and begging weakly. </p><p>Peter’s never seen him like this before and it ignited a protective side to Peter, muttering breathless promises against Tony’s neck as he continued to work over the Omega’s <i>still hard</i> cock and rock into him. “I’ve got you, darling. Fuck - Never gonna let you go. I love you so much, Tony, my Omega. Gonna keep you full and safe and… Ah!” Peter gasped, taken off guard when Tony writhed and keened and clenched down around him again. </p><p>It was painful, now. The way Peter’s cock twitched and knot throbbed. A hot edge of discomfort along with the pleasure but Tony was still writhing against him, tears streaming down the Omega’s face. Tony letting out quick little pants between soft, overstimulated sobs.</p><p>“Shh, shh, you’re okay, darling. I’m right here, baby, shh,” Peter cooed, wrapping his arm tight around Tony’s waist, pressing his other hand flat against the middle of Tony’s chest and stilling his movements. “Hey, shh. I’ve got you,” he whispered as Tony sobbed and squirmed against him to no avail. </p><p>“No,” Tony whimpered in a way that broke Peter’s heart. “N-Need more, n-need… Alpha, please, please, God, fuck,” he sobbed. “Need you.”</p><p>“No, darling, you need a break,” Peter whispered against his ear, the way Tony’s heart was pounding against his hand - quick and hard - honestly worrying him. “Breathe with me,” he purred, thinking back on how Tony would calm him if a scene got too intense. Slowing his own breaths down and talking Tony through taking some deep breaths.</p><p>Slowly the Omega’s body relaxed and heart rate slowed and Peter was purring praise into Tony’s ear. Before he knew it the tears had stopped and Tony was all but asleep. Pride swelling up in Peter’s chest at being able to calm his Omega like that.</p><p>“Sleep, darling,” Peter muttered, pressing a few soft kisses against the aggravated mating mark and rubbing a hand gently over Tony’s stomach which had rounded out just a little bit over the course of their session. Another sort of possessive feeling swelled inside Peter, imagining what it would be like when Tony’s stomach started to round out but with their baby in there instead. </p><p>“‘Love you,” Tony slurred tiredly before he was drifting off.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Peter muttered, though Tony was already asleep. Peter stayed awake, just listening to Tony breathing evenly and feeling his steady heartbeat under his hand. He felt his knot starting to go down after a little while, very slowly and carefully pulling out to try and avoid waking Tony up. As much as he hated letting go of Tony, he wanted to make sure that he had fluids and snacks at the ready for when Tony woke up. </p><p>Once he got a few bottles of Gatorade and some protein bars stationed on the bedside table, Peter crawled back into bed to wrap around Tony again. It only took a few minutes for him to fall asleep. Content that his Omega was sated and safe.</p><p>Peter had completely forgotten by then about the punishment awaiting him once Tony’s heat was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it!!</p><p>Please leave a comment if you did! Or if you want me to continue this series! Even something small like a heart is appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>